Naruto's wish comes true
by bunniluv210
Summary: NaruXSasu story, just a one shot unless people like it, quite sweet. Would appreciate any comments.


-1Both boys knew of their liking for each other, the dark haired teen with the sombre expression and menacing personality and the blonde haired enthusiastic teen with his endless energy. They teased each other but deep down they knew. There was no denying it.

Sasuke sat dreamily waiting for Kakashi to arrive, that damn guy was always late. But it gave Sasuke time to sit and dream of his crush the golden haired, annoying lad of Konoha. He dreamt of running his hands through his soft hair and drawing him close to his body and passionately kissing him. He wondered what his kisses would be like, he wondered if he would be shy but most of all he wondered if he felt as deeply as Sasuke did.

Naruto also sat waiting for Kakashi, gazing longingly at the Uchiha, his pale, muscular body, his stern yet so soft and adorable face and his dark emotional eyes. Naruto longed to gaze into them while being held passionately in Sauke's strong grip. He longed to run his hands over the warm, toned body.

As both boys sat dreaming of each other, Kakashi arrived with a smile and apology.

"Everyone ok?" Kakashi grinned at the two boys knowingly and both Naruto and Sasuke wondered if he did indeed know of each others feelings for the other. Sasuke looked at Naruto and looked quickly away again, while Naruto continued to gaze, captivated by the dark flash in Sasuke's eyes.

"Today we're doing some team bonding, this means you three will work as a team and try to find me. In the mean time I will be hiding and trying to avoid. Everyone got it? Good, now follow me in about ten minutes." and with that Kakashi disappeared in puff of grey smoke.

"Why do you suppose Kakashi wants us to work on team work?" Sakura's voice rang out in the silence and the two boys quickly glanced at each other. Sasuke gave Naruto an arrogant smirk and then winked at him.

Naruto was a little shocked but pleased by this show of affection.

"Shall we go then?" Sasuke was already running ahead but Naruto soon caught up with him.

They finally arrived in a large open space and on a huge wooden post in front of them was a sign saying 'find me if you can then.'

"That damn guy, he is so annoying." Sasuke sighed with frustration then continued, "I think the best approach would be to split up and all close in on him."

Nods of agreement came from Sakura and Naruto and soon they were headed there separate ways. But Sasuke did not intend on remaining split up from a certain cheeky blonde teen for long.

He soon found him blundering through the bushes and stood by a tree trunk a little ahead of Naruto. He had never felt this way before, but today for some reason he felt confident and determined.

Naruto almost fell out of the bush to Sauke's feet and when he noticed he looked up to see Sasuke's dark face smiling happily at him. _I love his little naïve face _Sasuke thought silently.

Naruto stood up and began to speak;

"Weren't we supposed to split up and now…" Naruto didn't finish his sentence because Sasuke had moved towards Naruto and touched his finger against Naruto's lips.

Feeling the warm quivering of Naruto's lip filled Sasuke with even more confidence and he drew the teen next to his body. As in all of Naruto's fantasies Sasuke pushed his hair back with his strong hands and held his face in his palms. He stroked Naruto' trembling lips with his little finger and then pulled his face towards his and pressed his lips against the others.

As time passed the kiss became more passionate as Sasuke slammed Naruto against a tree and held his hands against it. He hands slipped from Naruto's wrists, easily down his body and to his waist and at this point Sasuke pushed himself right up against Naruto's body. Sasuke's tongue explored Naruto's mouth and he enjoyed the taste of the demon carrying boy.

Naruto's heart was racing but he loved every minute of it, even after Sasuke slipped his hands down Naruto's trouser although he felt a little uncomfortable he also felt ecstatic and loved.

Sasuke eventually pulled his lips away, much to Naruto's dismay and breathed deeply. He still had one hand down the teens trouser while the other was gripping his back pulling him further into his lean body.

Again Sasuke stroked Naruto's face and delicately traced the whisker marks on either cheek. Eventually the two drew away from each other and Naruto looked away bashfully.

"We should probably continue to look for sensei." He gazed once again at his new found love and smiled happily. "I bet that stupid Sakura is still looking for him."

Naruto stepped towards Sasuke and held Sasuke's hand in his palm, just like Sasuke had done to him and kissed him again briefly, he then whispered softly in his ear;

"Ok, lets go."

The two leapt up into the branches and sped away through the dense tree tops, but little did they know Kakashi was secretly watching not too far away in some dense undergrowth. He had seen everything.

The next day Kakashi had offered some private training to Sasuke. Naturally Sasuke had said yes and the two walked as they always did out of the village and into the rocky mountains.

Here Kakashi was sitting reading his book as Sasuke lay with his head in Kakashi's lap.

"I really like him, he's so sweet and innocent." the two were talking about Naruto and what Kakashi had seen yesterday.

"I could tell that by the way you stuck your tongue down his throat." Kakashi flicked the page of his book.

"Well what do you think?" Sasuke looked up into Kakashi's face with very young, childish eyes. Kakashi move his book away and looked deep into Sasuke's eyes, his expression was serious then it changed to a warm smile.

"Go for it."


End file.
